


breathless

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Soft and Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: They're breathless, and in love, and it's perfect, really.





	breathless

Their bodies fit together well; imperfect, but enough. It had been a lazy day full of lethargic, heavy movements, and although their clothes had never been on, they each had only finished once. For them, on that day, the intimacy was worth more than any other kind of release that they could experience. Just existing the same space and breathing the same air was euphoric, and Mirajane was heady with the sensation of it.

Mirajane laughed, breathless, peppering kisses along Erza’s cheek and jawline as the redhead panted, a smile spread wide across her swollen lips.

Their lips met hastily, briefly, their lungs too full of heat to support a longer kiss, but still the contact sent a shiver up Mirajane’s spine, encouraged her to move her hips faster, with more purpose; she wanted to see Erza’s face when she came, the endless bliss of it, and know that when Erza moaned, cursed, that she was the reason behind it.

When Erza's lips sought hers, it was a challenge, as Mirajane had Erza's knee between them, legs bent and tangled around each other, groins rubbing together without rhythm, just for the feeling of being touched. Erza's whines had grown hypnotic, and Mirajane knew that she was close. She snaked her hands over the other woman's body, taking her erect nipples between finger and thumb and squeezing, twisting, being as rush as she liked because she knew how much Erza enjoyed the pain and the pleasure which followed, the lime after the tequila.

Erza threw her head to the side as Mirajane sped up her thrusts, thighs burning with the effort. It was a delicious kind of pain though, and Mirajane knew that, as long as Erza was happy, she would endure anything.

The redhead's lips were pressed against her ankle; her toes; the arch of her foot; anywhere they could reach, desperation and longing mixing together until her back arched from the bed, crotch pressed firmly against Mirajane's, and her thighs shook with the wave of pleasure.

She huffed out air and pushed herself forward, sending small kisses along the edge of Mirajane's lips as her hand fell down between Mirajane's thighs, and she offered her lover the same intense relief that she had just experienced.


End file.
